


Your name is tattooed in my soul

by ERAC12



Series: Coldflash and Coldflashwave fics that keep me going and writing [10]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), DCU, The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable Barry Allen, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Everyone Is Alive, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, No Smut, Not Beta Read, Tattooed Len, we die as (wo)men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:42:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25063336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ERAC12/pseuds/ERAC12
Summary: A normal night could end as one of the more special one in Len and Barry's lives.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Leonard Snart
Series: Coldflash and Coldflashwave fics that keep me going and writing [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/997836
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	Your name is tattooed in my soul

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise for any grammar mistake. English is not my first language, so if you see a mistake, let me know.

Len laid naked in their bed after taking a shower; resting after a long mission with the legends. They fought other rogue warlock who was making a mess in 1917, trying to kill Mary Shelley before she could write Frankenstein, and it ended as disastrous as a legend’s mission could finish. It was a surprised they were still alive and no gravely harm. But Len was sore and tired.

His muscles ached as he ran a marathon and the pain was still presented even after the hot shower. He was getting too old for this shit. Might be it was time to consider retirement, as a legend and supervillain, and returned to the easy life of simple crimes. Perhaps, he should become a househusband and waited every day for Barry to come home with a hot meal on the tablet. That sounded ridiculous and so perfect at the same time. He had to contained the hilarious laugh that the idea provoked.   
  


_“_ _when did he start acting so childish?”_ He thought. _“It was totally Barry’s influence over me”._

He rolled over the bed and rested face down, falling half-sleep and waking up sporadic, the rest of the afternoon. He was still on bed when Barry arrived. The young man immediately noticed the blue parka over one of the chairs’ back and smiled at the sight of it. Len had returned!!! He ran to their bedroom with shining eyes and his big bright smile in the face.He stopped when he saw Len asleep.

Barry stood at the end of the bed, watching his boyfriend, with adoration. Len was so handsome and his behind was stunning. He wasn´t buffed or extremely ripped but his body was well-built for his life as criminal and hero, legend. He had his fair share of scars but they only made him more gorgeous to Barry’s eyes He looked at him for his head to the bottom of his feet. A part of Barry was getting excited at the seeing. How could he not? But another one was more interested in the large tattoo on his back. He had seen Len naked in a many situation but he had never had time to see in detail the piece of art in his lover’s skin.

With dedicated and slow movements, he crawled over the bed and stopped next to Len. With shaking hands, he touched the tainted skin. At the first contact, the superhero looked at Len, keeping his breath, and waited for his reaction. He let his breath out when he saw no reaction. As a mischief kid, he caressed his back, following the lines of his tattoo, with a little smile and red cheeks.

The tattoo was complicated. It was a collage of one draw over other. Barry couldn’t discern what was it but he could see small figures. A tiger, a moon and…¿Lightning bolt? His eyes and fingers stopped over the shape of the lightning in shocked. When did Len get this? Did he have it before he met the Flash? Did he get it for him?Barry didn’t know what to think. His chest warned up and the redness in his cheeks spread to his neck and chest. He felt butterflies in his stomach. Something told him that the tattoo was in his honour. Barry loved Len, he knew it, but, at this moment, he learned that he loved him more than anyone in the world and he wanted to share the rest of his life with him.

–Why did you stop? – Len asked with sleepy voice.

The ex-criminal had known when his boyfriend entered their bedroom. The superhero wasn’t as silent and sneaky as he thought he was. Len could smell the ozono in the ambient when Barry flashed in, waking him up. And he had felt how the weight over the bed changed when he moved over it but he had let Barry did as he pleased.

–What? Does that feel good? – Barry joked with broken voice.

That last thing made Len to turned over to looked Barry in the eyes. All tiredness forgot. Barry’s eyes were full of tears, good ones, but his boyfriend didn’t know it. Len felt his stomach knotted and the worry took over himself.

–What’s wrong, Scarlet? – He asked at the same time he rase up and caressed his face.–. Did something happen? –

–Nothing– Barry ensured him with a smile– I just…I love you so much, Len–

–I know, Scarlet– He answered with a smile, without knowing what provoked this reaction in his boyfriend, and gave him a little kiss.

Barry accepted the kissed and let Len dragged him to lay in the bed with him. Barry still had all his clothes on. Len hugged him and the younger one hid his face in his boyfriend’s chest. The familiar aroma made him felt in home.

–Should I get a matching tattoo? – He murmured without thinking. Len immediately knew what he was talking about.

–If you want– He replied, blushing, and he won a passional kiss from his boyfriend–. Or…maybe you could marry me? – he added.

–Are you serious? – Barry asked, leaving room to see the other in the face– You aren’t joking, are you? –

–No, I’m not joking– Len said while he moved toward the night tablet and took out a velvet box of the drawer– I was planning a most romantic proposing– He admitted with a shy smile and he opened the box, showing the simple ring inside–. Bartholomew Henry Allen, would you marry me? –

–Yes! –Barry exclaimed, crying, and he threw himself in Len’s arms– Absolutely! – He kissed him again.

–Yes? – Len asked again, nervously, and Barry nodded. Tears fell for Len’s cheeks when he put the ring in Barry’s finger.

It was a simple golden band but it was perfect for them. They kissed each other with passion. In a blink, Barry took his clothes off then continued kissing his boyfriend. Their arms were exploring the other body. It was when hero’s hands were over the villain back that he remembered what he was doing before and he said:

–Now, I have to get the tattoo– Len rolled his eyes before shut him up with a kiss.

 _“And a ring”_ That was Barry’s last thought before losing himself in his boyfriend body and love.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading. I hope you liked it. Coldflash is my favorite ship!!!! Let a comment, if you have time, and let me know what you think. I love to read you.
> 
> As always, I send you good vibes and I hope you and your loved oner are okay.
> 
> XOXO


End file.
